


Finding Others Like Him

by WriterJace



Series: Matt Murdock has RLS and no one can convince me otherwise [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, RLS, Willis-Ekbom Disease, mention of suicide, restless leg syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJace/pseuds/WriterJace
Summary: Matt was not alone in this. Others felt the devil inside of them too, and they might even be able to help him deal with this.So instead of studying, he turned to the internet and googled Restless Leg Syndrome.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Matt Murdock has RLS and no one can convince me otherwise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721929
Kudos: 25





	Finding Others Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who has RLS, this might be upsetting to you. It's basically my way of dealing with things that upset me about RLS, so be warned. You might not want to read this.

Matt and Foggy were sitting in his and Candace’s room again, trying to do schoolwork. It was not going well for Matt, to put it mildly. He was still reeling from the realisation that there was a medical explanation for what he had thought was the devil.

He could kiss Foggy for taking him seriously, for not dismissing what Matt was feeling, for finding him a disease that fit his experience so perfectly that Matt was sure it had to be what he had.

After feeling so down the day before, Matt now felt like he was on top of the world.

It was a relief so great that his devout Catholic brain had a hard time comprehending.

It had a name – a stupid-sounding name, yes, but a name nonetheless. Matt wasn’t quite sure what to do with that knowledge. What he had thought of as the devil was actually a medical disorder.

It had a name.

Matt was not going crazy after all.

His grandma had been wrong.

But this raised so many questions. Was this hereditary? Had Matt’s dad had RLS too? Was that part of the reason why he did boxing professionally, so he would have a reason to move and alleviate his symptoms?

And what about people outside of Matt’s family? There must be others like him. After all, it hadn’t taken Foggy long to find RLS, so it must not be all that rare.

Which meant... Matt was not alone in this. Others felt the devil inside of them too, and they might even be able to help him deal with this.

So instead of studying, he turned to the internet and googled Restless Leg Syndrome. There were websites listing symptoms, Youtube videos discussing stretches that were useful in mitigating the sensation of RLS (he would check those out later), but there were also accounts of other people with RLS. Perfect. Matt clicked on the link and started to read.

Ten minutes later, Matt was sitting on his chair and just... sitting there. He wasn’t thinking. He told himself sternly that he wasn’t thinking anything because thinking anything at all at this point was a bad idea. So what if the disease was progressive. So what if it would get bad enough that he wouldn’t be able to sit still or sleep for more than a few hours. So what if people considered suicide because of it. He wasn’t thinking about any of that.

Matt wasn’t upset. Why would he be? He still had years before it would get that bad, after all. He still had... maybe twenty years? Thirty? He still had time to do his work as a lawyer. And after that... Well... (What was he going to do? What could he _do_?) He wasn’t thinking about that. He didn’t need to worry about that yet. It was decades away. He was fine. It was what it was.

Matt stood up and left the room, ignoring Foggy calling after him. He put on his shoes and left. He wasn’t thinking. He wasn’t worrying. He was just – walking. Just walking. Nothing else. Just walking walking walking walking...


End file.
